


Camo Condoms (Or How Danny’s Body Isn't A War Zone)

by Black_Calliope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know that Steve isn’t really asking, that he’ll just take and take and take, until he’ll drain everything – come, sweat, exhaustion, <i>anything</i> – from Danny. They also know that Danny doesn’t really get to say no to this, he doesn’t even <i>want to</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camo Condoms (Or How Danny’s Body Isn't A War Zone)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend joji_387, who asked for a fic where 'Kono gives Steve some [camo condoms](https://images.nonexiste.net/popular/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Camo-Condoms.jpeg)'. And so McDanno sex ensued. I regret nothing. Also, as always, many thanks to my beta, valress. :)

It’s a bright and fresh morning in Hawaii, the world still quiet seen the early hour. Steve has left Danny at home, still deep asleep, arms and legs sprawled on their bed, taking up as much space as he could.

Just last Friday they’ve managed to wrap up a difficult kidnapping case that has cost them a whole lot of time and energies and so, during the weekend, they’ve taken it easy, sleeping and lazing together in bed, just for the sake of relaxing.

But it’s finally Monday again, and so the time to go back to work. That’s why Steve has gotten up early and has gone for a quick swim, before hopping into his truck and heading to the headquarter. He’ll read the dossier of their next case and get everything ready for the guys, so they can get on it once everybody has arrived.

As he enters his office, though, he notices a small package sitting on his own desk. The thing can’t be bigger than a cell phone and it’s wrapped in dark green paper, with a gold ribbon on it. Steve goes to an halt, his mind quickly processing the fact that no one of the squad has been here in two days, and that it can’t possibly be a present for him, since it’s not his birthday or anything.

That’s why his first, coherent thought goes to a bomb. But who would be so stupid to leave it in plain view for everyone to see? It makes no sense. That’s why he carefully steps into the room, slowly covering the distance between the door and the desk while darting glances all around, trying to see if anything is missing or has been moved. Everything seems to be just where it ought to be, though.

It takes about twenty minutes and an observation from sixteen different points of view to Steve to come to the conclusion that the packet might just be what it looks like. A gift. From someone.

The thought alone is so strange that it takes another minute before Steve finally decides to pick up the packet from where it is, looking all innocent and colorful, and a lot more things that make Steve want to throw it around just to see if he can make it cry. He however chooses to skip over the fact that he actually wants to bully a gift package when he discovers that there is a post-it under it, stuck on the metallic surface of the desk.

" _Saw them on an online store and instantly thought of you. I'm gonna pretend you'll use them as ~~water balloons~~ extremely alternatives weapons,_ " it says. And it’s signed by Kono.

Now, Steve would have appreciated her putting the note _on_ the package, rather than under it, but he suspects that Kono knew he would freak out like a big, extremely dangerous, ex SEAL grandma and she found _oh, so amusing_ to put the note there, in the only place that Steve couldn’t see.

Aside from the fact that his extremely too young co-worker is playing pranks on him – which, really, says a lot about how things work in this office – he is now curious about what’s inside the green wrap, so he sits on his swivel chair and goes to rip the paper off whatever it’s inside of it.

Once the content of the package is finally in his hands, things are even more clearer and Steve starts to understand why Kono left it there for him to find when no one would be around. She must have known that Steve would be the first to get to the headquarter on Monday morning and probably came back on Friday, after everyone had left, to leave it in his office.

Smirking, Steve sets the package inside the first drawer of his desk. Turns out that Kono has a quite useful sense of humor, after all.

***

The air is hot and heavy around them, but they don’t need anything else aside from each other at the moment. "Oh, Steve, fuck-" Danny exhales, hips jerking forward by their own volition.

"Yeah, we are definitely getting there," Steve almost growls, nipping at Danny's neck, burning hot and yielding flesh under his teeth.

Danny is straddling him, naked and absolutely gorgeous, his thighs obscenely open around Steve’s hips. And Steve has wanted this since morning, has craved to feel Danny’s body open and pliant under his touch since the moment he’d woken up, the sight of Danny lying beside him making him wish he could explore his body with his lips, making him wish he could have Danny’s hands buried deep in his hair as Steve discovered new ways to make him whimper.

But he has waited, has forced himself to go through the day with this subtle desire crackling under his skin. And now that he finally has this, now that Danny is gripping strands of his hair and guiding him, keeping him right where he wants, Steve can’t get enough of it.

He  finds Danny’s jugular and bites on it, sucking on the skin until he feels it swell under his tongue, until Danny releases a long, guttural moan and lolls his head back. "Come on," Danny whines when Steve's fingers curl slightly and part inside him, making his insides twitch, driving low, hungry noises out of Danny’s throat.

It’s incredible, the feeling of Danny’s body clenching around his fingers, hot and soft and so damn vulnerable that Steve could break it _so easily_ if he just wanted to. Instead he just strokes more intently, determined to slowly work his way inside Danny, who’s now pushing down on Steve’s fingers, eyes closed and tongue darting out to wet his lips. Something hisses inside Steve’s chest and urges him to take everything from Danny, anything he’s willing to give and then _more_.

He noses possessively at the hollow of Danny’s neck, burning lust clouding his sight, thoughts deep lost in the sensation of having Danny completely under his power. "Wanna get you all nice and loose, love,” he says, “and then I want to bury my cock deep inside your ass. So deep you’ll be feeling it for days. Would you let me do that, hm?". It comes out in a husky murmur, his mouth caressing Danny's skin as he breaths in the palpable, delicious scent of his arousal.

They both know that Steve isn’t really asking, that he’ll just take and take and take, until he’ll drain everything – come, sweat, exhaustion, _anything_ – from Danny. They also know that Danny doesn’t really get to say no to this, he doesn’t even _want to_. Still, Steve is asking him, wants to know how bad Danny wants this, how much Danny needs Steve’s cock inside him.

On top of Steve, Danny groans loudly and spreads his thighs just a little bit more, letting Steve’s words and fingers slide deeper into him, rocking his leaking cock against Steve’s. And they both are so hard it’s almost painful, the friction nearly unbearable as it sends long, potent bursts of pleasure all up Steve’s spine.

Anything to distract himself or Steve will shoot his load right here and now, so he grinds his teeth and lets the palm of his hand travel down Danny’s abdomen, and even lower, where Danny’s blonde hair curl around the base of his red, swollen cock. He touches the tip of Danny's dick, spreading the shining pearls of pre-come all over the head, enjoying the way it makes Danny squirm and throb around the fingers buried in his ass.

When Steve adds a third finger, Danny claws at his shoulders, nails drawing blood-colored  lines into the tanned skin. "For the motherfucking love of God, Steve!" it’s both a plead and a command and, yes, Steve totally sees it coming but still doesn't stop Danny from sliding a hand around his neck, fingers holding tight around the firm column made of tendons and muscles.

A moment before Danny is pushing himself onto Steve's lubed fingers and the next  he is almost cutting off Steve’s air. "Fuck me or I'll tie you to the bed and do it myself," he hisses low and controlled, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip.

Steve smirks at the evident challenge but does nothing to remove Danny’s hand. "I could arrest you," he says.

Danny smirks back and tightens his grip on Steve’s neck, hips rocking in a way that makes his cock collide with Steve's sensitive, rock hard dick. They both moan and Steve can see Danny’s blue eyes go dark, his control slipping away like water on glass. "But then you won't get to see my hole spread around your dick. That would be a shame," Danny replies, pure lust dripping from his words.

"You little bitch," Steve rasps, almost out of breath. Sure his partner knows how to have his way with him, _the pushy fucker_. Sliding his fingers out of Danny's wet, relaxed hole, Steve lets his fingers skid around its edges, rubbing the lube all over the sensitive skin and pushing just a fingertip inside, teasingly.

Danny whimpers. "Anything you want me to be," he replies, lust-filled, before hungrily kissing Steve. It’s an open-mouthed kiss, all teeth and tongue, almost as if Danny wants to devour him starting from there. "Now get a condom and give me what I deserve," he smiles, releasing his grip on Steve’s neck.

Red marks are starting to surface where Danny’s fingers were pressing on tender skin and probably Steve will be sore later, but now it doesn’t matter, now all he wants to do is reach with his hand on the bedside table and get one of the condoms that Kono gave him, so he can fuck Danny into the mattress, can give it to him _the way he deserves_.

When he finally manages to get one and bring it to his teeth to rip the wrap, Danny gives him what Steve has playfully named The Look. Basically it’s that thing were Danny manages to squint at him and furrow at the same time, and by now Steve has grown quite fond of it, even if it typically means that he’s in big, big trouble and that Danny is going to go all mother hen on him.

Fact is that Steve isn’t accustomed to Danny using it inside of their bedroom, even less while they are having sex, and that this time it’s more like a _'What the actual fuck, aliens just landed in my backyard' Look_.

Steve stares back, condom wrap still between his teeth, unsure of what to do. It’s of no help when Danny does his thing where his eyebrows go in three different directions at a time and then rocks his cock against Steve's abdomen, moaning between his teeth. The signals are getting a bit too crossed here for Steve's liking.

"Fwhat's fthat lootkhs?" he asks while trying to rip the condom package with his teeth.

Danny glares at him.

But then Steve finally manages to win his personal war with the wrap and pushes the condom out of its package. He jerks himself a couple times before rushing to roll the preservative onto his aching dick. Just if the damn thing would collaborate-

He needs to get inside Danny, needs to fill him up and fuck him until he _will be nothing but a tangled mess of tired limbs and sweat_ \- And then he hears Danny groan.

"What?" he asks, too distracted by the task of smearing lube on his dick to focus on anything else.

"You know what," Danny says at last, "I choose to postpone the slapping until after the fantastic fucking we are gonna do. But then I will want to know everything about why the hell you have _camo condoms_ in your house, and you better have- hm, God _, yeah_ \- You better have damn good answers."

And then he finally gives up talking, as the head of Steve's cock pushes on his hole and then slides inside, Danny’s body clenching around it, open and welcoming and he wants more, needs more- A long chains of filthy curses exits Danny’s mouth, as the length of Steve’s cock goes all the way in, as one of Steve's hands curls around Danny’s red, aching cock and starts stroking it.

It’s almost too much, the sensations overlapping and overwhelming him and Danny just arches and moans and sucks on his own fingers, getting them dripping wet before reaching back to feel the place where Steve's cock is pumping in and out of his body, his hole feverish hot and stretched around it. And then his hand travels even lower, down to Steve's balls. He palms them, feels their heaviness as they slap up and down, moving along with Steve’s hips.

Steve's rhythm falters, his hold on Danny's cock loosening a bit. "God, Danny, don't," he almost pleads, gripping one of his hips.

Danny’s eyes are a pool full of dark secrets as he just smiles and pushes his body down to meet Steve's hips. It’s almost painful the way Steve’s cock slides even deeper inside of him, boldly stroking its way into Danny's body and then sliding out just enough to feel the pull of Danny’s hole around it. And every time Steve pounds into him, he pushes on something inside Danny that makes him want to cry and plead and just ask Steve to _fuck him harder_ -

Danny loves it. "That's it, baby, that's it," he urges Steve. He loves it so much, and wants Steve to love it too, wants to see him crumble under the strain of keeping so many sensations at bay, until his composure will be nothing but a mere façade made of water, ready to break the banks and dissipate in a lake of lust and come.

So he lets his hand travel even lower, wet fingertips briefly probing around Steve's hole right before pushing inside. And, _yeah_ , Steve is so hot and tender around Danny's finger as much as he is solid and demanding inside his body. "Oh, _oh_ ," he moans, mouth wide open and lips shining with spit and sweat, pupils completely blown up as he stares into Danny's eyes, as he fists Danny's cock desperately and fucks into him.

As if a switch has been turned on, Steve starts now rocking his hips up to bury himself as deep inside Danny as he can and then pushing himself down on Danny's finger, moaning like a shameless whore. He can’t get enough, he can’t, fuck, Danny is _so addicting_ and he can’t-

Danny reaches back with his other hand, placing it on the mattress, and reclines all his body weight on it, lets Steve take everything from him, lets him devour him and _need him_ , in as many ways as he wants, for as long as he will want to. "Steve, fuck-" he moans wantonly, low and dark and absolutely _wrecked_.

And Steve tightens his grip on Danny's cock and holds on him as he actually _screams_ , as Danny feels him coming inside of the damn camo condom, feels the rim of his hole throb around his middle finger, muscles keeping him there inside of Steve’s body, exactly where Danny wants to be. Mine. _Just mine._

The feeling of Steve’s dick pulsing inside him it’s like a trigger being pulled. Something inside Danny snaps and everything becomes soundless and opaque as he covers the hand Steve has on his cock with his own and strokes one, two, three times before he shivers and comes so hard he can see stars dancing behind his eyelids, cum spurting in long, wet stripes all over Steve’s chest, his fingers milking every drop of it out of his cock.

It’s just a while later, when they are both laying on Steve's bed, bodies exhausted and sated, that Danny smacks Steve on his nape. Hard. "Idiot," he then rumbles.

There is a moment of stillness, then Steve opens lazily one eye, managing to glare at Danny while drooling on the pillow and, seriously, how does Danny find him even attractive?

Still, he caresses the back of Steve’s hand that’s resting on his hip and shrugs. “Told you you’d have to give me explanations. You better have something good.”

Steve’s eyes drift closed once again, but he grins at that. "Kono got them for me. Thought it would be a waste to not use them," he says as that explains everything.

Danny blinks. “Kono got you camo condoms,” he repeats, as if saying it twice will make it less scandalous.

Steve hums in agreement. Stubble scratching the cotton of the cushion as he nuzzles against it to get more comfortable. His hand slides from Danny’s hipbone to his thigh when Danny rolls onto his side, facing him. "You know what's the worst part of this thing?" he asks, half-asleep, nosing at Steve’s chin and claiming his spot under it.

"Whut?" Steve mumbles, arm going lax around Danny’s body.

"That I don't get to tell her how ridiculously gorgeous your dick looked in it."

The rumbling sound of Steve’s laugh follows Danny in his sleep.


End file.
